This invention relates generally to the field of syringes and, more particularly to an assist device for high-capacity hypodermic syringes. The assist device may be integral with the syringe or attached to a syringe. The device is used with or included in the design of syringes that are used to introduce fluids into bodily tissue. Such syringes may be used in introducing saline solutions, medications or other fluids into bodily tissue.